


Alone Time

by orphan_account



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A queen's work is never done so it's easy to understand why alone time is hard to come by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts).



Since marrying Elsa is a huge ceremony with nearly the entire kingdom in attendance, Tai found herself joining Elsa at more and more of the council meetings. 

They were boring but necessary. At least it gave Tai a chance to spend time with Elsa. When one was married to the leader of an entire kingdom, it became difficult to find moments when it was just the two of them.

Sometimes, Elsa and Tai would literally flee the castle and take off for the morning straight to the mountains surrounding Arendelle. This happened to be one of those times.

The two of them were in nothing but their nightclothes and robes. It didn’t matter. Elsa was immune to the cold and with Tai’s power being the element of fire, it barely affected her.

“A quick walk before we have to get back?” Tai asked, slipping her hand into Elsa’s before twining the fingers together.

“Make it a long one.”

Tai grinned. She liked the sound of that.


End file.
